Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for a user to perform setting relating to a communication device using a device management apparatus on a network.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-195307, when a terminal of a user transmits a mail address to a server, the server temporarily registers the mail address, transmits a mail describing a registration format to the temporarily registered mail address. When the server receives information input according to the registration format from the terminal of the user, the server stores the mail address in association with the received information, and thus formally registers the mail address. When the terminal of the user inputs the mail address formally registered, the server provides a corresponding service.
However, the terminal of the user needs to previously input various types of information according to the registration format until the mail address is formally registered, which takes much time and labor. The user cannot use the service using a communication device until input of the various types of information is completed.